Building a Mystery A Matt Mello Fanfic
by Pazel
Summary: Matt is listening to a song that reminds him a LOT of Mello. What happens when he starts thinking about him more than he wants to?


"Mello," I called. "Get me my lighter, will you? It's on the table."

Mello shifted. "Which table?" he asked, but he knew he would get no response. I was busy trying to defeat a level in my game that I hadn't been able to beat yet.

"The.. table.. mmm..." I muttered, hoping he would somehow realize what table it was on. I couldn't even remember what table it was on now. Not in such an intense part of my game.

Mello sighed and stood up. "Thanks for clearing that up," he muttered back. He walked into the kitchen where he found a lighter on the table. I knew he'd find it.

He tossed it onto my lap and bit a chunk of his chocolate off.

I pressed the pause button (something that always killed me to press) and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

It was quiet. Mello wasn't going to talk, so I put on my headphones and played whatever CD was in there.

_You come out at night_

_That's when the energy comes_

_And the dark side's light_

_And the vampires roam_

_You strut your rasta wear_

_And your suicide poem_

_And a cross from a faith that died_

_Before Jesus came_

_You're building a mystery_

What an odd song, I thought. I neither understood it nor cared to understand. I pressed the play button on my game. Usually when I'm playing a game, every noise around me becomes a dull whisper, but this song didn't. A cross, I thought. Mello wears a cross all the time. The song seemed dark. Actually, it reminded me a lot of Mello.

_You live in a church_

_Where you sleep with voodoo dolls_

_And you won't give up the search_

_For the ghosts in the halls_

_You wear sandals in the snow_

_And a smile that won't wash away_

_Can you look out the window_

_Without your shadow getting in the way?_

"Won't give up the search for the ghosts in the halls" sounded a hell of a lot like the Kira case. It was odd, the way this song was relating to him. The whole "smile that won't wash away" bit didn't remind me of Mello at all. His temperments were worse than menopause. I always thanked God he wasn't a girl. I smirked

_You're so beautiful_

_With an edge and charm_

_but so careful_

_When I'm in your arms_

_Cause you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_And choosing so carefully_

Beautiful. That's something he was. And edge. Charm. My eyes darted from my game to Mello, just long enough to lose a life in the battle against evil on my Game Boy. I frowned, but I got a good look at Mello. He hadn't noticed. He was looking far away, probably thinking about beating Near. 'I wish I was always in his thoughts,' I thought to myself.

_You woke up screaming aloud_

_A prayer from your secret god_

_You feed off our fears_

_And hold back your tears, oh_

_Give us a tantrum_

_And a know it all grin_

_Just when we need one_

_When the evening's thin_

Tantrum. Oh, that was Mello. A know it all grin? I've seen that a few times. No doubt this song was written for him. He was watching me now. I felt uneasy. Did he know I was thinking about him that way? No, impossible. There's no way. I kept my poker face on. I couldn't let any emotion slip. He'd know. He always knows. I nervously put out my cigarette on my boot.

_You're a beautiful_

_A beautiful fucked up man_

_You're setting up your_

_Razor wire shrine_

_Cause you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_And choosing so carefully_

More proof. Beautiful and fucked up. It was obvious he was fucked up from that scar on his face.

"Beautiful and fucked up," I whispered. My mind was a whirlwind of confusion. What was I thinking? I knew what I was thinking. There was no way to avoid it.

_Ooh you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_And choosing so carefully_

_Yeah you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_Holding on and holding it in_

_Yeah you're working_

_Building a mystery_

_And choosing so carefully_

_You're building a mystery_

Mello wasn't the most careful man in the world, but that's already been made obvious.

"He's idiotic," I said outloud, "he's impulsive, he's fucked up, he's..."

"Beautiful?" Mello asked, pulling one earphone away from my ear. He whispered it. My hair stood on-end at the closeness. I admitted it to myself, and I was pretty sure I admitted it to him, as well.

He put his hand under my shirt and rubbed my stomach. I didn't have a six pack like he did, but I don't think it bothered him. I put my game on the floor, forgetting to press pause.

It was a race to take our clothes off. Mine came off easily, but his leather was more of a challenge. I tugged and tugged and worked up a sweat before we had even started.

"God, Matt, you look so good sweaty," Mello breathed. My hard-on was waiting impatiently for relief. Once I got Mello's clothes off, he pounced on my lower half, sucking as gently as he could. I was in agony.

"C'mon, Mello," I wheezed. "That's not funny."

He smirked. He began to work a little harder, slowly getting into a perfect rhythm.

My back arched. "M.. M... Oh God.." I whispered. It was almost impossible to understand what I had said, but Mello smirked. He bit down very gently and scraped his teeth against me and...

I moaned as my insides exploded with a tingling sensation.

"Mello," I whispered.

He smirked and used melted chocolate as lube. My breath caught in my throat as something got pushed inside of me.

One finger.

Two.

Something else.

"Ah!" I cried.

"Oh, shit, Matt! It's so tight in here!" he yelled, thrusting his hips back and fourth as I lay helpless on my back.

Not that I minded.

He was louder than I and screamed through the entire thing.

Once again, not that I minded.

I felt something. He came inside me and pulled himself out. He collapsed on top of me and kissed me. It tasted like chocolate and sweat and sex. Wonderful.

He pulled away. "I put that CD in there," he whispered before crashing his lips back onto mine.

I heard the "game over" tune float out of my Game Boy and Mello crushed it with his foot.


End file.
